I'm Living Dead
by Neunonska
Summary: Acculées, malades et à bout de forces, Lydia tomba au sol avec Clémentine sur le dos, tremblante. La terre s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Le monde avait changé, n'était plus adapté aux enfants et aux gens de sa trempe, c'est ce que les quelques personnes croisées ne cessaient de répéter. Pas question de laisser tomber. Tout fera l'affaire d'un abri, même cette putain de prison glauque.
1. Run Boy Run

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Bienvenue sur «I'm Living Dead « . Nouvelle en tant qu'auteur sur ce fandom,j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce que j'écris. J'écris depuis plusieurs années sans vraiment poster alors je me jette à l'eau. Tout d'abord je précise que je n'ai pas de beta reader (comme je vous l'ai dit je débarque aha) donc je pense qu'il y aura quelques fautes qui vont se balader et je m'en excuse. Ensuite j'apporte une précision non négligeable : Lydia m'appartient mais Clémentine non. J'ai joué pas mal à l'excellent jeu TWD présent sur Tablette et Pc (foncez fans du comic et de la série vous ne serez pas déçu). Un personnage m'a beaucoup touché, il s'agit de cette petite fille au nom de Clémentine, j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans mon histoire., Quelques chapitres précéderont l'arrivée de ces deux-là dans le groupe. Il y aura sûrement du Daryl/Oc mais pas très tendre.**

**Toute l'œuvre de Walking Dead n'est pas à moi**

**Je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lydia courait, courait comme une dératée. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru de toute sa vie. Ses cheveux blonds poisseux collaient à ses tempes, sa vue se brouillait avec la chaleur. Ses muscles endoloris depuis des jours lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Le monde était devenu fou il y a deux semaines. Lydia avait fuit Macon, la ville ou cette jeune femme de 25 ans suivait des études en histoire de l'art et ou sa mère travaillait. Tout cela lui semblait si dérisoire à présent.

Tout avait commencé un matin chaud de juin. Dans son petit appartement situé à côté de la rue commerçante, Lydia révisait les théories dadaïstes, un partiel étant prévu pour le lendemain. Les examens de fin de semestre étaient arrivés et monopolisait toute la matière grise de la jeune femme. Elle avait même dû stopper son emploi en tant que serveuse dans un fast food à côté. Fumant une énième cigarette, elle lâcha un long soupir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait bougé de son bureau, quand elle entendit des cris, des cris d'horreur venant de dehors.

Lydia lâcha un hoquet de surprise, sa cigarette lui s'échappa des doigts et tomba sur le sol. La jeune femme maigrichonne eu pour premier réflexe de saisir son téléphone, afin de prévenir les secours, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un braquage de la bijouterie d'en face. Mais ce qu'elle vu à la fenêtre dépassa tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Un groupe de jeunes femmes était poursuivi par deux hommes à la drôle de démarche. Les passants semblaient à leur tour effrayés par les deux hommes et partirent en courant ou se barricader dans les bâtiments. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ces réactions, tout les passants auraient plus aisément les stopper.

Lydia plissa les yeux sur les deux énergumènes, leur teint semblait cadavérique, elle les regarda quelques instants de plus. Et ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa. Le téléphone chuta de sa main et tomba sur le parquet. Un des hommes avait la jambe sectionnée au niveau du genou, mais tenait encore grâce à quelques ligaments. Elle traînait maladroitement sur le sol, lui servant encore d'appui par moments. Il ne semblait pas en souffrir et continuait d'avancer vers les quelques passants restant. L'autre homme avançait plus rapidement. Lydia ne réalisa pas ce qui se déroula à quelques mètres de chez elle. Elle cru à un rêve, sa respiration se coupa net. L'homme fonça sur une des femmes qui tentait de fuir, et lui mordu le cou. Le sang gicla, la femme continuait d' hurler, tandis que l'homme refit la même action et lui arracha la peau. Elle tomba sur le trottoir, l'homme au dessus d'elle lui transperça le ventre. Des cris d'horreur retentirent partout.

Lydia chuta sur le sol, complètement déboussolée. Un tremblement incontrôlable la saisit, l'air venait à lui manquer. Ses oreilles sifflaient si fort que sa vue se troubla. Elle eu envie de vomir. C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone sonna. Toute tendue, elle attrapa maladroitement le combiné.

« Ma chérie c'est moi »

La voix de sa mère semblait trembler elle aussi.

« Je, je ne sais pas si tu as vu les infos, mais les...gens deviennent incontrôlables. »

Un bruit violent retenti derrière sa mère et fit reculer Lydia du téléphone une fraction de seconde. La voix de sa mère se fit plus forte et paniquée.

« Ma chérie, prend un sac et un peu de nourriture et va t-en laisse tout le reste. Va vers Atlanta. L'armée a mis en place un camp de réfugiés. » Le bruit se fit beaucoup plus fort, et un cri déchirant retenti.

« VA T-EN ! ».

Des grognements d'animaux suivirent, mélangés aux hurlements. La voix de Lydia resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge. La connexion téléphonique se coupa. Les tremblements de son corps se firent encore plus violents. Des bruits de casse, de taule froissées venaient du dehors. C'est à ce moment là, que des éléments auxquels elle n'avait pas fait attention il y a quelques semaines lui revinrent en mémoire. Les infos avaient énoncés qu'une maladie grave semblaient affecter quelques personnes. Une sorte de rage, qui poussait les gens à des actes de cannibalisme incontrôlés. L'état ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Mais des rumeurs farfelues circulaient sur internet : après la mort, provoquée par la maladie en cas de fortes fièvres , le corps se réanimerait sans qu'il y ait pour autant signe de vie dans les organes. Lydia avait entendu cela d'une oreille il y a quelques jours à la radio. Un chroniqueur s'amusait de ces réactions plutôt minoritaires en les qualifiants de délire de « Geek rêvant de Sci-fi ». Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était forcément une blague, ou un coup monté. Mais alors ces yeux lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Et sa mère au téléphone, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à cent à l'heure. Se donnant une gifle mentale, elle se hissa timidement sur ses jambes et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Un sac, oui c'est ça un sac. Elle attrapa rapidement son sac à dos de cours, vert foncé et légèrement élimé. Tant pis ça fera l'affaire. Atlanta était au moins à 30miles. Elle trouverait bien à se faire prendre en stop. Et sa mère ?

Non, elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Si l'armée avait mis en place un lieu de refuge, c'est qu'il y avait forcément des gens aptes à gérer la situation. Il devait s'agir une violente épidémie avec un virus difficile à diagnostiquer voilà tout. Lydia attrapa une bouteille d'eau, le reste du paquet de gâteaux qui lui servait pour les révisions, un plaid qui traînait sur une chaise. Elle tenta de se calmer. De quoi aurait t-elle donc besoin ? Ha oui ses papiers. Les cris de dehors s'intensifièrent, faisant trembler un peu plus la jeune femme maigrichonne. Elle fourra son manteau de toile kaki dans son sac, ferma le tout, puis enfila ses vielles doc martens.

Toujours fébrile, elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, et la referma une fois dans le couloir avec beaucoup de difficulté tant ses mains tremblaient. Elle rangea ses clefs dans la poche de son jean un peu trop grand pour elle, persuadée qu'elle ne tarderait pas à revenir chez elle.

Dans le couloir de son immeuble, les cris de dehors retentissaient encore plus fort, lui donnant à nouveau la nausée. Elle se souvint qu'une porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment, là ou les poubelles étaient déposées, pourrait lui permettre de partir sans passer par la rue principale. Lydia descendit les marches en vitesse, si vite que son pied glissa et lui fit rater la dernière marche. Sonnée et à terre, la douleur se diffusa dans toute sa cheville.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux bleus ternes. Bon dieu que ça faisait mal ! Elle se redressa en position assise contre l'escalier et pressa ses mains du plus fort qu'elle pu sur sa cheville, espérant bêtement que la douleur passerait plus vite ainsi. Grognant de douleur elle finit par poser les yeux sur la porte vitrée de l'immeuble qui était juste en face d'elle. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens. Un râlement étrangement proche se fit entendre. Lydia se tétanisa.

Devant la porte à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait un de ces hommes malades. Son corps recourbé avançait très lentement. La jeune femme pria tout ce en quoi elle n'avait jamais cru afin qu'il ne la voit pas. Et bien évidement, comme rien ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaite, sa tête pivota lentement vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble que laissait entrevoir la porte vitrée. Ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang se posèrent sur Lydia, morte de peur. Son râlement se fit plus fort et ses gestes, étrangement plus rapides. Il se jeta littéralement sur la porte. Le verre se brisa dans un grand fracas, qui fit hurler Lydia. Un grand craquement d'os résonna, elle était persuadée que l'homme s'était brisé le dos. Pourtant malgré les bouts de verra plantés dans son épiderme, le malade se mit à ramper vivement vers la jeune femme . Lydia ne pu retenir ses larmes et des gémissements désespérés. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Totalement paniquée et sa vue se brouillant, c'est lorsqu'elle sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa jambe gauche, qu'elle eu un électrochoc. Cet homme était agrippé fermement à sa jambe et grognait de plus en plus fort, ses dents jaunâtres se rapprochant dangereusement de la cheville endolorie de Lydia.

Dans un élan d' adrénaline, la jeune femme lui écrasa son pied valide dans la mâchoire sans réfléchir. Horrifiée tout d'abord par son geste violent (elle n'était pas vraiment un adepte des sports de combat), ce dégoût d'elle-même fut rapidement remplacé par celui de voir la mâchoire béante et décrochée de l'homme qui ne semblait pas en souffrir le moins du monde. Sa pression se fit plus forte sur la cheville de Lydia, grimaçant de douleur, elle lui asséna un nouveau coup. Cette fois-ci la tête chuta mollement par terre, et sa main en sale état lâcha son emprise. Elle se dégagea en vitesse, se hissant sur ses mains. Le malade recommença à bouger fébrilement. Ni une ni deux Lydia bondit sur sa cheville, lâchant un juron et fonça du plus vite qu'elle pouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment. La porte de secours était déjà ouverte. D'autres avaient dû fuir dès les premiers cris, pensa-t-elle. Une fois sortie, elle entendit les grognements résonner à nouveau dans le couloir. Elle s'empressa de fermer la porte et de la bloquer avec les poubelles qui se trouvaient là.

C'était surréaliste. Lydia était en état de choc, elle ne pensait plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Et ce, le plus vite possible. La rue à l'arrière de l'immeuble était déserte, mais l'agitation de la rue principale située parallèlement résonnait très fortement.

Elle se mit à courir, mais se stoppa après quelques mètres tant la douleur de sa cheville l'empêchait d'avoir des mouvements puissants. Lydia se contenta alors de marcher vite. La rue était vide, seuls les cris remplissaient l'espace. La peur lui nouant le ventre, la jeune femme continuait d'avancer. Après de très longues minutes, Lydia arriva aux abords de la ville. L'avantage d'avoir grandi ici, c'était qu'elle savait se déplacer autrement que par les grands axes. Mais toutes ces petites rues étrangement vides l'angoissaient et lui donnaient un sentiment d'impuissance.

Une fois arrivée au panneau indiquant la ville de Macon et le nombre d'habitants, elle vit des dizaines de voitures partir rapidement de la ville, en direction d'Atlanta. Voyant là ça seule chance de fuir, Lydia se mit à courir, malgré sa cheville endolorie. Puisant tout l'air restant dans ses poumons, elle se mit à hurler :

« EMMENEZ-MOI AVEC VOUS ! »

Aucune voiture ne s'arrêta. La rage lui noua les tripes. Observant une des dernières voitures commençant à accélérer, elle parcouru les derniers mètres manquant pour arriver à la route et s'y planta en plein milieu. Les pneus de la voiture en question crissèrent, vrillant les oreilles de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta de respirer. Une voix d'homme en colère s'échappa de la voiture :

« Non mais vous êtes complètement tarée ! Faut vous faire enfermer ! Putain ! »

Lydia à bout de souffle et suant à grosses gouttes puisa ses dernières forces pour garder un semblant de voix forte.

« S'il vous plaît prenez moi avec vous ! Je ne suis pas malade ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, elle était au bord des larmes. Attendant une réponse, elle reposa les yeux sur la voiture. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années était en vive discussion avec une femme aux cheveux courts qui semblait un peu plus jeune que lui. La femme posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui semblait se résigner à ce geste. Il sortit la tête par la portière.

« Monte et magne toi bordel ! »

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir de soulagement et ne se fit pas prier.


	2. Abra Cadaver

_« I got no vision see !_

_I was the target of a notion of submission see !_

_Oh yeah they needed me, I was the target see !_

_They tried to stick a dead body inside of me !_

_I need no need no alibi !_

_Honestly I tell no lies !_

_Wanted to stick an office worker inside of me !_

_But i kept breaking free, they could no capture me !_

_I pulled maneuvers that were closer to savage see._

_BAD ! BAD !_

_They tried to stick a dead body inside of me ! » -The Hives « Abra Cadaver »_

* * *

Atlanta avait été une catastrophe. Une fois arrivés à la périphérie de la ville, Lydia et ses « chauffeurs » avaient étés pris dans des bouchons de plusieurs kilomètres. La ville semblait si proche, mais cela faisait plus d'une heure que les voitures n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre. Les trois quarts des conducteurs étaient sortis de leur véhicules.

La tension était palpable. Le soleil tapait si fort en ce début d'été , que rester dans les véhicules était intenable. Lydia se tenait près de la portière arrière de la voiture, accoudée à celle-ci, elle se contentait de temps à autres de secouer son débardeur trempé de sueur.

« Putain ! Quelle merde ! »

Son chauffeur peu aimable et ayant pesté tout le trajet venait de donner un coup magistral dans le pneu de sa propre voiture. L'homme plutôt grassouillet semblait à bout de nerfs. Il repositionna sa casquette déjà bien humide sur son crâne d'un geste sec, comme pour se donner de la contenance. Sa femme sortant de la voiture lâcha d'une faible voix :

« Ed, calme toi s'il te plaît, pas devant Sophia. »

Lydia retint un léger sourire. La petite fille blonde avec qui elle avait passé tout le trajet à l'arrière avait donc un prénom. En effet quand la jeune femme était rentrée dans la voiture, l'homme ne la regardait même pas, seule la femme qui lui semblait très douce eu un petit sourire pour elle. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son prénom et elle n'avait pas demandé le leur. L'ambiance était glaciale, et cela très certainement à cause de l'attitude d' Ed qui semblait être une personne très rustre. La petite fille qui était assise à côté d'elle n'osait même pas la regarder. Seulement au bout d'une demie-heure de trajet, un enfant restait un enfant, elle finit par sortir des dessins du cartable à ses pieds et les montra à Lydia avec une certaine dose de fierté. Sa licorne orange avait de bonnes proportions selon la maîtresse. La jeune femme contente d'avoir un peu de contact s'était empressée de complimenter ces « chefs d'œuvres » sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

La voix bourrue de Ed fit sortir Lydia de ses pensées.

« Tu m'emmerde Carol, tout m'emmerde, on va jamais arriver à Atlanta si ça continue comme ça avec ces bouchons à la con ! »

La femme aux cheveux courts se résigna et retourna au près de sa fille restée assise sur le siège arrière. La vacarme causé par les centaines d'automobilistes certainement dans le même état que Ed donnait un fichu mal de crâne à Lydia. Les Klaxons résonnaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. Des injures partaient dans tout les sens. L'angoisse était bel et bien présente chez tout le monde. Cela lui rappelait ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plutôt à Macon. Son cœur se serra et ses yeux devinrent troubles. Où était sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle était en sécurité ?

Ed alluma la radio de son 4X4 d'un geste brusque. Le son était mauvais et rempli de parasites. Lydia s'approcha pour mieux entendre.

« L'armée vous demande de ..calme... »

Ed grogna et donna un coup dans la radio qui miraculeusement, capta mieux.

« Le gouvernement démissionne.»

Les cris de stupeur qui se firent entendre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres empêchèrent à Lydia de distinguer la fin de la transmission. Visiblement tout les automobilistes s'étaient branchés sur la radio Nationale. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. C'était dingue. Ed lâcha un énorme « putain », tandis que Carol serra sa fille contre elle. Les automobilistes eurent pour la plupart des réactions de colère, ou des cris désespérés. Ce n'était pas possible, le gouvernement américain ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Une énorme bourdonnement fit lever la tête de tout les automobilistes vers les silhouettes des grattes ciels d'Atlanta. Lydia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une demi douzaine d' hélicos étaient en train de quitter la ville. Certains semblaient même faire parti d'un escadron militaire.

La situation était totalement incompréhensible et faisait bouillir le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle entendit Sophia lâcher un sanglot. Sa mère tentait de trouver une explication logique, bien que tout cela semblait dénué de sens. Lydia se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. Des centaines d'automobilistes criaient leur mécontentement.

Son ventre se contracta. Il suffisait d'un tout petit dérapage pour que tout cela se finisse en émeute. Ce vacarme était assourdissant. Paniquée, elle sortit son portable du sac à dos posé à ses pieds . Elle tenta d'écrire des sms à ses amis, à sa famille. Aucun ne s'envoya, le réseau semblait saturé. La totale. Bon dieu, seule coincée à Atlanta sans aucun moyen de savoir où était ses proches. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en sécurité ? Ses amis de fac étaient-ils partis ? Avaient-ils eux aussi choisi de se diriger vers Atlanta ?

Son mal de crâne s'accentua.

Une main amicale se posa sur épaule, Carol.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Lydia soupira et tenta un sourire.

« J'ai mal à la tête et je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma famille. Mais ça pourrait être pire j'imagine.»

Sophia sortit de l'habitacle de la voiture et trottina vers les deux femmes en prenant grand soin d'éviter de passer à côté de son père. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère et se tourna vers Lydia. Elle semblait moins paniquée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Les enfants étaient changeants et s'adaptaient vite visiblement.

« Tu as eu mal ? »

Lydia la regarda avec une interrogation dans le regard. Sophia sourit :

« Là, tes oreilles »

Non, finalement les enfants avaient une curiosité naïve et à toute épreuve. La jeune femme ria intérieurement, et passa une main sur son oreille droite percée d'anneaux en métal du bas du lobe jusqu'en haut du cartilage.

« Sur le coup oui, mais ça en valait la peine tu ne crois pas ? »

Les yeux de la petite fille se mirent à briller un peu trop au goût de sa mère.

« Mamaaaaan »

Carol lâcha d'un ton sec, mais sans aucune dose de méchanceté dans la voix :

« Jeune fille, n'y pense même pas. » Lydia ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Dans le fond si à 16 ans elle s'était fait percer tout ça c'était un peu pour embêter sa mère et provoquer un réaction similaire.

Son cœur se pinça à ce souvenir. Elle souhaitait sincèrement que son fichu portable se mette à sonner. Qu'elle sache au moins. Ne pas savoir était la pire des choses. Elle chassa ces idées rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment . Le réseau finirait bien par repasser. Elle reporta son attention sur Carol et Sophia. La mère caressait tranquillement les cheveux de sa fille, tout en jetant un œil inquiet aux alentours. La tension n'était toujours pas redescendue et les automobilistes continuaient de râler.

Un cri strident se démarqua des autres. Lydia tourna la tête immédiatement en direction du cri, qui lui avait de suite retourné les tripes comme ceux qu'elle avait entendus à Macon. Il semblait lointain. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, espérant que cela l'aiderait à mieux voir. A environ 200 mètres de là, elle aperçut un mouvement de foule. Deux silhouettes à la démarche branlante avaient surgi des fourrés sur le bas côté de la route. Lydia n'eut pas le temps de penser.

Des centaines d'automobilistes se mirent à courir vers leur direction. Son sang se glaça, ça allait virer à l'émeute. Plusieurs personnes valsèrent et se firent piétiner littéralement. C'était une vision d'horreur. D'autres tombaient à la renverse face contre terre, ne courant visiblement pas assez vite. Les cris de paniques s'intensifièrent, se propageant dans la totalité des bouchons. Lydia se tourna vers Carol et Sophia.

« Allez dans la voi.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un coup violent se fit sentir sur sa tempe. Lydia sentit son équilibre disparaître. Elle chuta au sol contre le bitume. Le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Merde, sa lèvre s'était ouverte. Elle tenta de se relever sur ses mains. Les yeux dans le vague, elle aperçu l'enfoiré qui lui avait foncé dessus. Ce connard était déjà bien loin et semblait courir bien plus vite que les autres.

Lydia se tourna, toujours au sol. Dans une trentaine de secondes, une vague humaine allait s'abattre sur eux. Le sol vibrait sous ses paumes. Ed beugla un ordre à sa femme au milieu des cris des autres automobilistes. Ses oreilles sifflaient trop pour qu'elle arrive à entendre. Une bonne moitié des conducteurs alentours s'enfuirent eux aussi en courant, en direction d'Atla nta. Carol tira avec toute la force dont elle était possible Sophia vers la portière arrière. La vue de Lydia se troubla. Elle entendit Carol crier, puis sentit une petite main sur son épaule.

Sophia la regardait, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? »

Merde. Dans quelques secondes elles se feraient piétiner. Dans un effort sur-humain, Lydia attrapa fermement Sophia. Sans réfléchir et usant de toute la force de ses bras, elle balança littéralement l'enfant vers sa mère qui était déjà à moitié rentrée dans la voiture. La petite blonde hurla. Carol l'a réceptionna et la tira à l'intérieur de la voiture. Lydia comprit que c'était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait pas rentrer à temps dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Carol semblait hésiter à fermer la porte. Mais Ed, qui était déjà rentré, passa sur les sièges arrières de la voiture ferma la portière d'un geste vif sans un seul regard pour la jeune femme.

Lydia se tourna vers la vague humaine, ils étaient à moins de 20 mètres. Le sang continua de lui dégouliner de la bouche. Elle sentait les larmes venir. Pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses proches.

Lançant un dernier regard autour d'elle, Lydia remarqua que la voiture à la gauche de la leur était juste à côté du bas côté. Derrière la rambarde de sécurité , en métal gris, se trouvait un début de forêt. Elle n'avait pas d'autres options. Elle attrapa son sac et s'étala sur le sol puis rampa jusqu'à être en dessous de la voiture voisine à celle de Ed et Carol. Le bitume brûlant lui écorcha le ventre et les genoux. Intérieurement elle se remercia d'être une femme maigrichonne, chose peu attirante pour les trois quarts de la population, mais bien pratique pour se faufiler là-dessous.

À peine avait t-elle rentré se deuxième jambe sous le véhicule, que les gens déboulèrent en furie. Des centaines de pieds défilaient à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux, provoquant un vacarme sans nom. Une femme chuta juste devant elle et se fit littéralement marcher dessus. Lydia était persuadée d'avoir entendu ses os se briser. Des coups de feu retentirent et des grognements se firent entendre.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici. Elle tremblait comme une fillette. Elle devait se reprendre, afin d'agir vite. Son visage baignait dans la sueur. La jeune femme serra les dents, puis souffla un grand coup.

Allez.

Elle rampa rapidement vers la rambarde de sécurité. Une fois sortie de sous la voiture, elle ne regarda même pas en arrière. Elle passa maladroitement la barrière et regretta d'avoir sécher plus d'une fois les cours de sport. L'adrénaline lui permis cependant de courir vite. Sans réfléchir, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il fallait s'éloigner de ces cris affreux.

Ses jambes fonctionnaient mécaniquement. Elles allaient l'envoyer droit en enfer.

* * *

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de « I'm living dead ». Un chapitre quelque peu transitoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une impression ! Deux petites choses : tout d'abord merci à Nnoxx, Saphira15 et Bpanter pour leurs reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ensuite la chanson au début est une création du merveilleux groupe rock-garage-punk (selon le point de vue) suédois, que je ne peux que vous conseiller !**

**A très vite !**


	3. Living Dead

_« Everyday I feel the same,_  
_Stuck, and I can never change_  
_Sucked into a black balloon,_  
_Spat into an empty room._  
_Was it really worth it?_  
_Did I really deserve it?_  
_It happens when you're hurtin'_  
_It caught me at the surface_  
_Of my heart_  
_Of my heart-eart-eart_

_I'm living dead dead dead dead_  
_Only alive-live-live-live_  
_When I pretend-tend-tend-tend_  
_That I have died died died died died died_  
_I haven't lived life_  
_I haven't lived love_  
_Just bird's eye view_  
_From the sky above_  
_I'm dead dead dead dead_  
_I'm living dead dead dead dead deeead »_

_-Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Lydia était partie comme une furie de l'autoroute menant droit à Atlanta. Et là, elle en était au point où elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'y rester. Dans tous les sens du terme.

La jeune femme était cachée depuis trois jours dans un vieux garage en bordure de route. La chaleur n'avait pas diminué et était étouffante.

Assise au sol et à bout de force, elle n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les deux dernières semaines. Ça avait été un vrai cauchemar. Et malheureusement elle ne se réveillait pas.

Certains jours ne lui revenaient pas, son cerveau semblait s'amuser à glisser des trous noirs, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une vague hallucination. Pourtant, tout semblait dire le contraire le monde avait bel et bien sombré dans un chaos sans nom.

Lydia s'était déplacée jours après jours de petites villes en bourgades dans la périphérie d'Atlanta. Et à chaque fois le même scénario s'était répété : panique, malades, cris, fuites, chaos. Tous les médias avaient cessés d'émettre le lendemain de l'annonce de la démission du gouvernement, plongeant les masses dans la peur totale. La jeune femme s'était débrouillée seule jusque-là. Les villes qu'elle avait traversées ces trois derniers jours étaient vides. Cela lui provoquait un profond malaise à chaque fois. Les foules semblaient avoir fui vers les côtes, tout en prenant soin de dévaliser chaque magasin et épicerie.

Les malades, eux par contre, se multipliaient. Enfin « malades » elle ne savait même plus si elle devait les appeler ainsi. Il y a plusieurs jours, elle ne n'avait plus idée duquel c'était précisément, un avait essayé de la mordre dans une des nombreuses épiceries vides qu'elle avait visitées. Et malgré tous les coups qu'elle lui donnait, il revenait à la charge, se relevant à chaque fois et grognant comme un animal. La peur au ventre, elle avait saisi le premier truc qui se présentait devant ses yeux. C'était un tournevis. Puis le trou noir, jusqu'à ce que l'arme de fortune se retrouve plantée entre les deux yeux de son agresseur. Lydia avait d'abord crié devant cette vision d'horreur, puis avait pleuré pendant des heures, persuadée d'avoir tué un homme.

Ses cris semblaient avoir alerté d'autres malades qui commençaient à s'entasser devant la grille baissée de l'épicerie. Toujours sous le choc, elle avait levé les yeux vers cet amas humain. Elle eut une sorte de révélation qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue : justement ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Leur peau qui n'avait plus la couleur de la vie, virant au vert, tombait en lambeau par endroit. Certaines parties étaient devenues violettes, comme si les vaisseaux sanguins avaient explosés. Leurs yeux jaunes injectés de sang n'avaient plus d'éclat vivace. Toute trace d'humanité semblait avoir disparue. C'était des cadavres ambulants, juste des putains de cadavres ambulants.

Alors que cette idée traversait au fur et à mesure les derniers remparts de rationalité de la jeune femme qui avaient survécus jusque-là, elle s'était mise à pleurer et rire en même temps.

Katty aurait adoré ça. Oh que oui. Une de ses vielles amie de lycée fana de films d'horreur et de science fictions des années 60's. Toute leur année de terminale, elle l'avait bassinée avec « la nuit des morts-vivants », jurant que c'était un chef-d'œuvre que tout le monde devait voir. Elle avait convaincu Lydia de le regarder un soir, la pauvre s'était emmerdée comme un rat-mort et avait supplié Katty de lui foutre la paix avec ses « mangeurs de chairs fraîches ». Pourtant la jeune fille ne l'avait pas lâchée avec ça et s'amusait à glisser à Lydia quelques anecdotes de temps à autre ou à lui demander :

« Et si une telle chose arrivait, comment tu ferais ? »

Ça avait un goût sacrément amer à présent. Et qui lui faisait mal au cœur : où était Katty maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle s'en était sortie avec ses histoires de guide de survie en territoire zombie à la con ?

Les grognements l'avaient fait sortir de sa torpeur, une vitre s'était brisée, il fallait qu'elle parte.

Et depuis quelques jours, elle restait dans ce garage abandonné attendant je ne sais quoi. Elle restait éloignée des fenêtres et avait barricadé les deux portes de l'arrière avec les quelques meubles qu'elle avait réussi à pousser. Sa maigre stature ne lui avait permis de ne déplacer que des chaises et un bureau. La jeune femme savait que ça ne serait pas un rempart suffisant. Restant tout le temps sur le qui-vive, elle ne dormait au maximum qu'une ou deux heures par nuit. Elle gardait près d'elle son sac de cours élimé, prête à partir n'importe quand. Les journées étaient d'une chaleur étouffante, mais les nuits plus froides, elle se remerciait d'avoir eu la jugeote d'embarquer son plaid miteux le jour où tout avait dégénéré.

Et le pire, c'était la crasse. La crasse qu'elle accumulait depuis plus de deux semaines. Sans douches, ni sanitaires, trouvant au mieux un évier en état de marche, elle se dégoutait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son odeur corporelle, toute sa peau et son cuir chevelu la démangeaient. Ses ongles cassés se peignaient d'un dégradé variant du jaune au noir. Et elle se sentait terriblement idiote de ressentir cela. Le monde sombrait dans le chaos et elle, dès qu'elle avait un moment de répit, était horrifiée par son hygiène. Pourtant Lydia était loin d'être une gravure de mode ou une accro au maquillage. Mais, quand on est habitué à une certaine propreté et mode de vie, et que tout cela se retrouve détraqué : ça finit par être extrêmement déstabilisant.

Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel de Géorgie. Lydia restait assise contre le bitume rugueux du sol du garage. La fatigue lui tournait la tête. Et le plus important : elle mourrait de faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier. Elle devait bien avoir perdu dans les 5 kilos en deux semaines, son pantalon ne lui tenait plus très bien sur les hanches. Merde, déjà qu'elle était maigre, cela finirait par être dramatique passé un certain poids. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur l'intérieur du garage crasseux. Elle allait devenir folle, elle en était persuadée.

Elle glissa un regard vers son sac de cours élimé, puis le cala entre ses jambes. Elle observa ce qu'elle avait dedans. C'était la seule activité qu'elle avait trouvée à faire ici. Alors c'était son petit rituel de la journée. Lydia savait bien que rien ne se serait ajouté dans la nuit comme par magie, mais cela l'aidait à se concentrer sur autre chose que la fin du monde pendant quelques minutes.

Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair et observa l'intérieur crasseux du sac. Son vieux plaid plié se battait en duel avec une petite bouteille d'eau à moitié vide et son portable éteint. A cela s'ajoutait son portefeuille et ses clefs d'appartement. Autant dire qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Lydia attrapa malgré tout son portable.

C'était son autre rituel, depuis qu'elle était partie d'Atlanta et Macon, la jeune femme avait de suite compris qu'il était important de garder un peu de batterie, si jamais ses proches cherchaient à la joindre. Et chaque jour, en fin de journée elle allumait l'appareil durant quelques minutes, espérant bêtement que le réseau se remette à marcher. Jusque-là, elle avait l'impression de capter un semblant de réseau par moments quelques peu aléatoires. Mais rien n'était arrivé dans sa boite de réception, à croire que tout le monde l'avait oubliée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle se faisait sûrement des idées, toutes ces technologies devaient simplement êtres déréglées sans personne dans les tours opérateurs pour s'en occuper.

La petite musique stridente confirma que l'appareil avait encore un peu de batterie. Elle le posa sur le sol, puis se releva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Lydia s'étira le dos, il lui sembla que tous ses os craquèrent. C'est alors que son pantalon glissa mollement sur ses chevilles, découvrant ses jambes pleines de bleus et son boxer crasseux. Levant les yeux au ciel et soufflant bruyamment, elle rattrapa le jean devenu trop grand. Elle se sentait vraiment minable.

« Vous avez 2 nouveaux messages. »

La voix robotique résonna dans tout le garage. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Se retournant vers l'appareil comme une hystérique, elle manqua de trébucher avec son jean. Tremblante, elle prit le téléphone.

L'écran faiblement éclairé indiquait qu'il y avait un message sur sa boite vocale et un sms. Son doigt appuya directement sur la messagerie. Quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Putain de merde, quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Fébrile, elle pressa l'appareil contre son oreille.

L'enregistrement était de mauvaise qualité. Des parasites rendaient le son désagréable.

« Lydia ! »

C'était la voix de Mina, une de ses amies de promo. Il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha derrière, elle devait être entourée de gens.

« On est dans le gymnase au bâtiment B. Le doyen a demandé à ce que nous soyons tous évacués vers Atlanta, on est bien 300 étudiants, au moins. Katty, Steve et. . . Jim sont avec moi. On va bien. Quitte la ville, c'est ce que tout le monde va faire, c'est la merde ici aussi, mais les militaires encadrent le gymnase. Ça va aller. On se voit à Atlanta ?»

La voix de Katty clôtura le message « Hé au moins plus de partiels ! »

La voix robotique indiqua que le message datait du 17 Juin. Soit le jour ou Lydia était partie de Macon.

Le cœur de la jeune femme lui parut tout à coup très lourd. Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Elle pianota à nouveau sur l'appareil. L'écran lui afficha le sms reçu, il datait du même jour que le message vocal.

Le numéro n'était pas enregistré dans son répertoire, mais la jeune femme l'identifia de suite.

« Bah alors la crevette, qu'est-ce que tu branles ? T'es où ? Mina angoisse que tu lui répondes pas là, idiote »

Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge. Verte de rage, elle balança l'engin contre le sol et eu un cri de colère. Putain. C'était pas le moment qu'il revienne celui-là.

Toutes les émotions, la rage qu'elle avait ressentie et acceptée pendant des mois fini par sortir brutalement, là maintenant, dans ce foutu garage au milieu nul part. Elle s'assit, tremblante et nauséeuse.

Bon, il fallait simplement respirer un grand coup.

Ses amis, enfin, certains « amis » avaient été ensemble le jour où tout était parti en vrille. Cela lui diffusa un peu d'espoir dans les tripes. Peut-être qu'eux aussi se déplaçaient un peu partout, cherchant de l'aide.

Et maintenant ?

Lydia se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Bordel. Quelle situation pourrie.

Son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal : elle avait faim. Le constat s'imposa à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. La jeune femme se mit à penser, un peu naïvement, qu'en se déplaçant elle aurait peut-être plus de chance de trouver ses amis. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir non ? Le monde ne pouvait pas avoir sombré d'un coup. Il y avait forcément des endroits où des gens étaient ensemble et arrivaient à faire face à tout ce merdier.

Lydia se releva avec difficulté. Elle était fatiguée. Le soleil commençait à descendre, il fallait qu'elle s'active et vite. Elle rattrapa son pantalon avant qu'il s'étale une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Et, dans un grognement qui ressemblait plutôt à un couinement de hamster tant sa gorge était sèche, elle arracha une bande du bas de son t-shirt et s'en fit une ceinture de fortune qu'elle serra le plus possible. Quelle fière allure elle devait avoir. Cette pensée lui provoqua un petit rire nerveux. Elle mit son sac sur le dos, puis chopa rapidement son téléphone qu'elle remit dans sa poche arrière.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil pour la fenêtre, afin d'être sûre que la route était plus ou moins dégagée, la jeune femme sorti sans bruit.

Bien que la fin de journée approchait dangereusement, la chaleur de Géorgie était toujours écrasante. Les jambes de Lydia lui paraissaient extrêmement lourdes. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche sur la petite route, elle suait à grosses gouttes. Le dos de son t-shirt était trempé, cette sensation lui donnait envie de vomir. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient aux tempes et puaient la transpiration.

La jeune femme continuait d'avancer la peur au ventre. Le silence était presque oppressant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre une saloperie de voiture, ou même n'importe quoi, un chien aboyer, une alarme de bagnole, un avion exploser le mur du son. Mais pas ce silence pesant comme si elle était la dernière humaine sur terre. Les criquets et les bruits d'une brise dans les arbres alentours étaient les seuls sons présents et semblaient exacerbés. Un grognement provenant des buissons de l'autre côté de la route fit bondir le cœur de la jeune femme, ses jambes se mirent automatiquement à s'activer. Elle courait doucement, rouge comme une tomate, ses battements de cœur tambourinait dans ses tympans au bord de l'implosion. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle se stoppa à bout de souffle. Ses poumons brûlaient littéralement.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin de bien saisir où elle se trouvait. Elle était en plein milieu d'un carrefour. Son regard se porta sur un panneau indiquant un lotissement. Les deux autres allaient l'envoyer vers d'autres bourgades bien plus grosses que celle d'où elle venait.

Dans un lotissement, il y aura forcément de la nourriture, les habitants en partant vers la côte auront certainement laissé quelques conserves. Enfin, au point où elle en était, elle aurait même mangé de la bouffe avariée d'un congélateur débranché.

Elle se remit en route. Le ciel était devenu totalement orangé, il ne lui restait tout au plus qu'une heure de soleil. Il fallait qu'elle s'active. Le regard bien droit, elle marchait énergiquement. De plus en plus d'arbres entouraient la route qui était auparavant désertique. Cela avait tendance à inquiéter Lydia plus qu'autre chose, elle avait une moins bonne visibilité sur ce qui pouvait venir de la route, ou de derrière la végétation.

Enfin, mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

Au bout de deux kilomètres qu'elle avait parcourus assez vite, la route bifurquait sur la gauche. Lydia suivit de suite l'embranchement.

Elle se retrouva devant une allée magnifique bordée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un sentiment pareil. Le soleil couchant donnait une luminosité magnifique, comme dans les photographies de Nan Goldin. Son cœur eu un pincement à cette pensée, elle avait comme qui dirait oublié de penser à ses études depuis … tout ça.

Ça lui manquait. Horriblement. Elle soupira. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle penserait ainsi il y a deux mois, en plein stress et révisons des examens, elle n'y aurait pas cru . Tout cela, toutes ses préoccupations, toutes les expositions, les conférences, tout semblait si dérisoire à présent.

Autour de cette magnifique allée se trouvait une dizaine de maisons plutôt de bon standing, avec de grandes fenêtres et de belles couleurs claires. Seule chose qui entachait cette vison : des grognements rauques qui semblaient lointains. Lydia pivota de 45 degrés sur le qui-vive.

Un haut le cœur la saisit. Elle sentit ses jambes devenir molles comme du coton, puis chuta au sol mains sur la bouche. Trop tard, elle sentit la bile acide remonter le long de son œsophage. Elle ne put pas se retenir et vomit tout ce qui restait dans son estomac. Patraque et tremblante, elle s'essuya la bouche maladroitement du revers de la main. Ses yeux bleus se reposèrent sur la vision d'horreur qui se déroulait à une quarantaine de mètres dans le jardin d'une belle maison vert clair.

Deux malades s'affairaient à dévorer l'estomac d'un cadavre qui semblait récent. Le sang et les viscères presque noirs dégoulinaient de leur bouche. Et ils continuaient à engloutir la chair, par gestes mécaniques et vagues.

Quelque chose se brisa dans la conscience de Lydia. C'était ça, le monde actuellement. Elle se replia sur elle-même.

Toute la vague d'espoir qu'elle avait ressentie, en ayant le message vocal de ses amis, s'évapora d'un coup et ne laissa que du vide. Lydia se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ses yeux étant incapable de quitter la scène d'horreur.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ses amis soient en vie. Elle l'avait bien vu au long de ses trois semaines d'errance, les villes vides et des cadavres. Rien d'autre. Pas âme qui vive.

Sa mère aussi devait y être passée aussi. Bêtement, elle se demanda, pendant une fraction de seconde si elle était la dernière personne en vie dans l'état de Géorgie.

Cela servait à quoi ? D'essayer de survivre s'il n'y avait plus personne. Les pensées noires qui l'avaient assaillie ces derniers jours gagnèrent tout son être. Le monde semblait être parti en fumée.

L'évidence tomba comme un couperet, accompagné, étrangement, d'un certain soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller un matin de plus dans un monde pareil. Lydia gémit légèrement, puis se releva, toujours tremblante. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Elle se dépêcha de sortir du possible champ de vision des malades. Hors de question qu'elle ait une mort aussi cruelle et douloureuse.

Elle marcha quelques mètres, gardant les yeux posés sur les couleurs des fleurs, puis s'arrêta devant une maison bleue. Elle regarda la porte d'entrée quelques minutes. Le jardin était joli, il y avait une balançoire pour enfant. C'était une maison familiale de toute évidence.

Après cette observation, Lydia était persuadée de trouver ce qu'elle voulait dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle poussa tout doucement la petite porte du jardin puis s'approcha du porche. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin. Elle s'y approcha et observa l'intérieur. C'était la cuisine. Il ne semblait pas y avoir eu de trace de lutte, certains tiroirs et placards étaient simplement ouverts. Elle se décala vers l'autre fenêtre.

Son estomac se contracta à nouveau. Tout semblait en ordre dans la pièce qui devait servir de salon, sauf l'énorme tâche de sang sur le canapé. Lydia regarda à côté de ce dernier et eu à nouveau envie de vomir. Un cadavre était là, presque assis contre un accoudoir. Ça avait dû être une jeune fille de son âge. Un couteau était planté en plein dans la tête du macchabée.

Lydia se dit alors qu'elle ne risquait rien, quelqu'un semblait avoir déjà fait le ménage. Elle se déplaça vers la porte d'entrée puis souffla un grand coup. Elle appuya doucement sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit ni effort.

Elle pénétra dans un petit couleur bleu. Ça sentait le renfermé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'était pas bien grand. Les deux premières portes étaient ouvertes et donnaient respectivement sur la cuisine et le salon qu'elle avait vu par les fenêtres. Pas d'autres portes au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se décida à emprunter l'escalier. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde en bois vert, et monta tout doucement, sur ses gardes. Le bois se mit à grincer, elle s'arrêta alors, attendant si un « malade » venait à débouler du premier étage. Elle attendit patiemment une bonne trentaine de secondes.

Rien.

Lydia continua à avancer, quelque peu fébrile, bien agrippée à son sac, persuadée qu'il serait utile en tant que projectile. Une fois sur le palier, elle lâcha un soupir. Des cadres de photos ornaient les murs, elle ne préférait pas les regarder. Une porte était ouverte à sa droite, une chambre parentale, visiblement, rien d'intéressant.

Une chambre d'enfant entrouverte était à droite, elle ne préféra pas s'y attarder. L'objet de sa convoitise : la salle de bain, était au fond du couloir, Lydia s'y dirigea d'un pas vif. Elle déposa son sac sous l'évier. Posa ses mains crasseuses sur la vasque, elle souffla encore. Elle regarda le miroir avec absence.

Bingo.

D'un geste sec, elle ouvrit le placard-miroir qui servait de pharmacie. Elle observa les récipients.

Parfait, des Efferalgan, des anti-douleur, et une plaquette de somnifères bien entamée mais avec encore 5 cachets.

Ses tripes bouillonnaient d'une rage sourde, déterminée avec des gestes rapides, elle ouvrit les plaquettes d'anti-douleur, en mit 2 dans sa main, puis 3 somnifères dans l'autre. Vu sa carrure, cela devrait suffire.

Tremblante, elle regarda les petites pilules pendant plusieurs secondes. Allez un peu de courage, ça allait être bientôt fini pensa la jeune femme.

Il suffisait juste de penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Elle tenta de penser aux derniers mois passés. Mais un sentiment de malaise profond la saisit. Elle n'y arrivait pas, tout ça lui laissait juste un putain de sentiment amer. Elle grogna et tapa un grand coup dans la poubelle attenante avec sa jambe, geste désespéré idiot. Puis elle ouvrit grand la bouche et ferma les yeux du plus fort possible pour ingurgiter les gélules.

Une fraction de seconde, avant que ses mains ne joignent sa bouche, un bruit étouffé lui titilla les oreilles. Elle sursauta et tout le contenu de ses mains tomba dans le lavabo. Sur le qui-vive, elle se concentra sur ce léger bruit.

Il ressemblait à une respiration saccadée. La peur crispa le ventre de Lydia. Elle attrapa son sac et posa un pied dans le couloir qu'elle avait parcouru quelques minutes auparavant. Elle entendait une respiration saccadée qui provenait de la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'enfant. Complètement paniquée la jeune femme regarda dans tous les sens afin de trouver un objet contondant pour se défendre ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Une paire de ciseaux sur une commode retint son attention. Elle les saisit fermement et s'approcha de la porte.

Elle la poussa tout doucement, angoissée au plus haut point. Alors qu'elle passait la tête par la porte de la chambre d'enfant, la respiration saccadée qu'elle entendait se transforma en plainte et en sanglots. Lydia parcouru la chambre des yeux.

Rien. Les sanglots devenaient plus fort. Et une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea. Une odeur d'urine ?

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme ces gémissements semblaient venir.. de sous le lit ? Lydia, sans réfléchir lâcha la paire de ciseaux et se plaqua au sol pour regarder. Elle posa sa tête sur la moquette bleue pour voir ce qui était sous le sommier.

Une petite fille en larmes la regardait avec des yeux terrifiés. Elle tenait un couteau entre ses petites mains qu'elle pointait dans la direction de Lydia.

* * *

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée du 2eme personnage important : Clémentine ! J'ai écrit lentement et je m'en excuse (la L3 est bien prenante). J'ai trouvé ce chapitre très casse gueule et j'ai eu un peu de mal. J'espère que le résultat sera tout de même satisfaisant. Un ENORME merci à me bêta : Lua, merci merci beaucoup.**

**Et aussi un gros merci aux lecteurs ayant eu la gentillesse de laisser une review Eponyme, Bpanter, Nnoxx et LydiaFanNumber1 ! C'est grâce à vous que la motivation est là !**

**Bises**


	4. The day of living dead

_« Il m'a toujours semblé que l'horreur véritable était à côté de chez nous, que les monstres les plus_

_effrayants étaient nos voisins. _» -George A. Romero.

* * *

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

La fillette avait de suite lâché le couteau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle s'était mise à pleurer . Secouée par de violents sanglots, elle avait dit d'une voix étouffée :

« Cl..Clémentine »

Lydia l'avait tirée du dessous de lit, puis l'avait prise dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. La petite fille brune aux yeux verts n'avait pas bougé, ni protesté, les larmes coulant encore abondement sur ses joues sales.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lydia s'était mise à pleurer aussi, sans réussir à s'arrêter.

C'était il y a sept mois.

Comme si c'était dans une autre vie.

Lydia avait, depuis, perdu beaucoup de poids, et avait coupé ses cheveux blonds. Sa maigre stature peinait à tenir Clémentine sur son dos. La fillette était brûlante et son souffle contre le cou de la jeune femme était de plus en plus saccadé. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la petite fille ne s'était pas réveillée.

Lydia était littéralement bouffée par l'inquiétude.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber dès 6 heures du matin et ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis. L'imper noir de crasse de la jeune femme était trempé, et le sac poubelle qu'elle avait placé au-dessus de la petite fille en espérant la protéger un minimum était aussi traversé par la pluie. Lydia n'en pouvait plus, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le froid semblait s'insinuer jusque dans ses os et la faisait trembler comme une feuille. Pourtant elle continuait à avancer. Elle avait l'impression que cette foutue forêt n'en finirait jamais.

Pas question d'abandonner.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour se re-concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. La pluie était si forte que son champ de vision était limité à quelques mètres. Elle resserra sa prise sur l'enfant, et gémit de rage. Elle était trop lourde, elle ne pourrait pas la porter indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un ayant des connaissances médicales bon sang !

Cette forêt devait bien avoir une fin. Lydia regretta amèrement d'avoir utilisé leur carte du lieu pour faire un putain de feu. Le froid les avait tellement assommée il y a deux jours, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle voulait que la fillette reprenne des couleurs.

Sans succès.

Alors elle continuait d'avancer, la pluie lui glissant jusque dans le cou, et la vue trouble malgré ses efforts. Un grognement semblait venir de derrière, elle tenta d'accélérer le pas.

Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, Lydia se doutait qu'elle était elle-même déshydratée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de boire, hier, c'était dans une flaque d'eau en désespoir de cause, elle avait vomi de la bile, n'ayant plus rien dans le ventre.

Quelle situation pourrie.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle savait bien qu'il fallait éviter les déplacements de nuit dans une forêt dont on ignorait les moindres recoins, mais elle était convaincue que Clémentine ne passerait pas la nuit. Ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça, pas après tout ce à quoi elles avaient survécu au cours de ces sept derniers mois.

Cette foutue fièvre ne devait pas l'emporter. Lydia ne s'était jamais imaginée être mère un seul instant. Et pourtant elle était sûre que n'importe quel parent ressentirait cette angoisse, qui lui tordait le ventre depuis de longues heures, dans la même situation.

Elle sentit son genou dévier de sa trajectoire, puis elle tomba au sol dans un gémissement étouffé. La terre trempée s'infiltra dans sa bouche et la fit tousser. Elle se releva tant bien que mal en maintenant Clémentine fermement contre elle. Sa cheville lui faisait à présent un mal de chien. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus forte ? Elle reprit sa route avec difficulté.

Des grognements se firent plus forts derrière elle. Lydia sentait ses larmes se joindre à la pluie.

Pas maintenant.

Elle remarqua que les arbres se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. C'était sûrement bon signe. Elle tenta d'accélérer le pas, mais elle était essoufflée et les gémissements rauques se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Par chance, les arbres finirent par disparaître, elle apercevait à quelques mètres la lisière de la forêt. Lydia respira un grand coup et continua son chemin, en tentant de se dépêcher.

« Ça va aller Clém »

Toujours pas de réponse. La jeune femme serra les dents.

Elle était arrivée à la lisière.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Un grand bâtiment se dressait face à elle à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il était entouré par beaucoup de grilles, elles aussi immenses.

Une prison. C'était une putain de prison.

Lydia était sous le choc. Une faible lumière semblait provenir d'un des miradors. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étant persuadée que c'était une illusion. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de rôdeurs derrière les grilles, mais la brume et la pluie l'empêchaient d'en avoir le cœur net.

Un grognement étrangement proche de son oreille la fit sursauter. Elle glissa dans la boue et dévala une petite pente. La douleur était telle dans ses membres qu'elle crû s'évanouir. Les cailloux l'écorchèrent à vif par endroits malgré ses vêtements. La peur contrôlait tout son être, mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle était inquiète, mais pour Clémentine. Sa chute s'était stoppée, mais les grognements, eux, continuaient de se rapprocher. Lydia était arrivée contre les grilles, elle s'y agrippa tant bien que mal pour se relever, et resserra Clémentine contre son dos. Le souffle de la petite fille était toujours plus faible. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur les jambes. Et les grognements rauques continuaient de se rapprocher.

Lydia pleurait.

La lumière du mirador venait de s'éteindre. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'humain là-dedans, il fallait qu'il vienne en aide à Clémentine.

Lydia sentait sa vue se brouiller, ses joues dégouliner de larmes et ses muscles la lâcher. Alors que se jambes commençaient à trembler, sûrement à bout de forces, elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources et serra les dents.

Elle ne savait pas si sa voix allait porter. Ou si même ses cordes vocales pouvaient encore émettre le moindre son.

Pourtant Lydia cria du plus fort qu'elle pu. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes la lâchent.

Puis, le trou noir.

La sensation de suffoquer. Les poumons compressés.

La douleur dans tout le corps.

La jeune femme se réveilla brutalement, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. La lumière blanche ambiante lui agressa les yeux. Tentant tant bien que mal d'attraper un peu d'air, elle sentit quelque chose d'un froid mordant sur son poignet. Elle tira violemment sa main contre elle, mais elle ne vint pas, seule une douleur lancinante lui remonta tout le long du bras.

Elle était attachée à un lit. Par des menottes. Dans une cellule.

Le cerveau de Lydia ne répondait pas, elle se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens instinctivement, même si le métal s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son poignet. Et à hurler, à hurler à s'en rendre sourde.

« CLÉMENTINE ! »

Elle continuait de crier jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise et qu'elle entende des gens courir vers elle. Elle vit juste des ombres au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux étant noyés dans les larmes, avant de sentir une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras.

Le deuxième réveil fut moins douloureux. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil de dix ans, sans rêve. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Lydia n'avait pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Papa ! Elle est réveillée ! »

C'était une voix de jeune fille, très douce comme du coton. Lydia n'avait pas les idées claires. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes.

Une voix d'homme semblait s'être rapprochée.

« Beth, va chercher un linge propre, elle en aura besoin une fois réveillée. »

Lydia sentit une douleur sur le poignet. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un coup et se redressa avec violence dans le lit. Respirant bruyamment, elle s'était recroquevillée contre le mur. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours sur toute la surface de la cellule, avant de se poser sur un homme à barbe d'un certain âge qui se tenait devant elle.

Lydia ressemblait à un animal craintif pris au piège.

« Jeune fille, calmez-vous »

Elle se cacha le visage, s'attendant à recevoir un coup, mais rien ne vint. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Le vieil homme semblait bien embêté.

Elle voulait demander où était Clémentine, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais sa voix ne répondait pas, ses cordes vocales refusaient de marcher. Alors elle pleura plus fort, pensant à toutes les horreurs qu'elles avaient traversées ces derniers mois. S'il y avait un dieu ici, Lydia le priait au milieu de ses larmes, espérant que ces gens n'étaient pas de la même sorte que les dernières personnes qu'elles avaient rencontrées.

« La petite fille est dans la cellule à côté, elle va bien ».

C'était la voix toute douce. Lydia releva la tête. Une jeune fille blonde d'environ 15 ans se tenait derrière le barbu.

La jeune femme se calma un peu, préférant ne pas se poser de questions quant à la véracité des propos tenus. Le barbu tenta d'avoir un visage amical.

« Vous êtes en sécurité. Je suis médecin, je vais m'occuper de vous. Reposez-vous un peu, je vous examinerai ensuite. »

Le vieil homme, voyant les yeux de Lydia pétrifiés par la peur, sembla peiné.

« Il n'y a pas de marcheurs ici, seulement nous. Allez viens Beth, laissons là se reposer. »

Elle entendit le verrou de sa cellule se fermer. Lydia resta contre le mur, ses jambes contre elle. Tremblante.

« _Seulement nous_. »

Et c'est bien ça, qui faisait peur à la jeune femme.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre un peu court et j'en suis désolée. A la base j'ai écrit un énooorme pavé. Mais ça faisait trop disproportionné et ça abordait beaucoup de choses variées, alors j'ai fait le choix de couper le chapitre en deux. La suite arrivera donc très vite (après correction et tout et tout!) vu qu'elle est écrite aux trois quarts. Ce chapitre est encore une fois très transitoire, mais il fallait passer par là ! Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissées, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir vous n'avez pas idée.**

**Et of course : un énorme merci à Lua d'avoir corriger le chapitre, merci merci.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015, en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que son début.**

Bises.


	5. I want to see what your inside look like

_« We all go little mad sometimes. »_

-Billy Loomis dans «_ Scream_ » (1996)

(Risques de spoil sur le jeu The Walking Dead)

* * *

Le vieil homme barbu, qui se nommait Hershel d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, avait demandé à Lydia d'ôter tous ses vêtements, dans une sorte de pièce qui s'apparentait à une infirmerie. C'était pour évaluer la santé corporelle de la jeune femme selon ses dires. Lydia n'avait rien dit et s'était exécutée sans broncher, elle avait seulement gardé son slip détendu et crasseux. La jeune fille blonde était là aussi, pour aider l'homme si jamais Lydia faisait un malaise. La jeune femme restait debout, les bras le long du corps, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Hershel l'observait, il semblait inquiet.

Les os de ses hanches étaient à même la peau, et ses bras et jambes étaient on ne peut plus squelettiques. Le vieil homme alla vers son dos. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et lui demanda de se tenir droite. Les os de ses omoplates ressortaient. On aurait dit que la peau allait être percée par endroits. Elle n'était pas décharnée, mais cela en prenait dangereusement le chemin.

« Vous êtes encore réglée ? »

Lydia sentit un sanglot monter le long de sa gorge.

L'humiliation.

Elle était nue dans le « territoire » de gens dont elle ignorait tout, et elle devait raconter ce qui se passait dans son utérus à un vieillard. La jeune femme serra les dents, ses yeux ternes se baissèrent.

« Non, plus depuis des mois, j'ai arrêté de compter. »

La jeune fille blonde, Beth si Lydia avait bien retenu son nom, tiqua.

« Tu.. tu es enceinte ? »

Hershel et Lydia hochèrent la tête négativement tout les deux.

« Non, elle est anémiée. Vous avez très peu mangé ces derniers mois ? »

Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une quinte de toux lui coupa la respiration.

« Je donnais tout à Clémentine »

Ses genoux commençaient à chanceler. Beth vint vers elle pour la soutenir, Lydia aurait voulu la repousser mais elle n'en avait même pas la force. La jeune fille la fit asseoir sur un des lits de la pièce. Beth regarda son père avec une certaine incompréhension.

« Beth, quand une femme passe un certain seuil de maigreur, elle ne peut plus enfanter ».

Hershel reporta son regard sur Lydia.

« On vous a trouvée à temps. »

Le jeune femme sentit de l'eau légèrement chaude lui dégouliner dans le dos. L'eau propre finissait marron à ses pieds. Elle regardait l'eau souillée d'un air absent.

Hershel, après son examen, lui avait indiqué une porte attenante à la salle. C'était un grand vestiaire, avec six douches. Lydia se doutait bien que l'eau ne circulait plus depuis longtemps, mais Beth lui avait apporté une grande bassine d'eau chaude à bout de bras. Puis elle l'avait laissée seule, avec une serviette élimée, mais qui sentait le propre.

Ça faisait des semaines que Lydia n'avait pas sentie une odeur aussi agréable.

Lydia s'était assise nue, au sol et avait pris l'eau mécaniquement dans ses mains.

Ça faisait du bien.

Beth était revenue dix minutes plus tard, avec du linge abîmé mais là encore d'une propreté immaculée.

La jeune fille blonde l'avait raccompagnée. Elle avait observé un peu le lieu. Les murs étaient gris, et des grilles entouraient les fenêtres. C'était donc bien une prison. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Lydia ne croisa personne. Seulement Beth était avec elle. Elle avait du mal à croire, que seulement deux personnes (dont un vieil homme avec un bout de jambe en moins) puissent gérer un si grand bâtiment à eux seuls. C'était étrange.

Lydia se sentit soudainement plus angoissée à cette pensée.

Elles arrivèrent devant la cellule de Clémentine. La petite fille n'était toujours pas réveillée.

« Je peux rester là ? »

La jeune fille la regarda visiblement embêtée. Lydia comprit de suite. Il fallait qu'elle soit enfermée, elle n'avait pas le droit de se promener partout sans surveillance visiblement. La méfiance était de mise.

« Tu peux m'enfermer dans sa cellule ? »

Beth sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte, Lydia s'y glissa de suite et regarda la jeune fille l'enfermer et partir, visiblement gênée. Elle s'avança vers le lit de Clémentine.

La petite fille brune dormait à poings fermés et suait toujours à grosses gouttes. Cependant Lydia était soulagée, Clémentine était bien moins pâle que ces derniers jours. Elle allait bien finir par se réveiller.

Foutue grippe. Putain de saloperie de foutue grippe.

Lydia sentit les larmes se pointer au coin de ses yeux. Clémentine était en boule dans une couverture rêche, qui sentait la pêche. La jeune femme s'allongea à côté d'elle, puis se blottit contre la petite fille, et laissa ses larmes couler. Personne ne pouvait la voir et c'était tant mieux.

La fidèle casquette rose de Clémentine pendait à mur, elle avait été lavée, plus aucune trace de crasse n'était visible. Lydia sourit un peu, la petite fille allait être contente. Et soudain elle repensa à la première vraie conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la fillette.

C'était quasiment une journée après leur rencontre. Lydia et Clémentine avaient quitté la maison de cette dernière sans vraiment parler. Elles avaient simplement fait un sac avec quelques changes trouvés ici et là, quelques conserves, une carte, un sac de couchage et le reste de l'armoire à pharmacie. Clémentine avait pris un cadre photo où étaient certainement ses parents. Lydia n'avait pas osé regarder.

Il devait être aux alentours de 21h, vu la descente brutale du soleil dans le ciel de Géorgie. Elles s'étaient arrêtées dans un petit cabanon près de la route. Ce n'était pas très malin, Lydia le savait, mais leurs jambes ne tenaient plus. Clémentine n'avait pas décoché un mot après lui avoir dit son prénom quelques heures auparavant.

Elles étaient assise autour d'une lampe de poche, et partageaient une boite de raviolis. Après quelques maigres bouchées, Clémentine avait repoussé la boite, semblant dégoûtée. Puis des larmes avaient coulé sur ses petites joues. Lydia ne savait pas quoi faire. Seule une phrase idiote lui était venue en tête :

« Tu sais, tes parents sont peut-être encore là, et cherchent à te rejoindre, j'en suis sûre »

La petite fille avait respiré un grand coup et gonflé les joues, comme pour chercher à stopper les larmes. Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix en triturant sa casquette rose enfoncée sur sa tête.

« Ils étaient partis en vacances à Savannah. Je pense qu'ils ont eu des soucis, mais mon père est fort alors, ça doit aller. »

Clémentine resserra ses mains sur sa casquette.

« C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. Il avait peur que je la perde, car je perds pleins de choses tout le temps. »

Lydia n'avait pas réfléchi, elle voulait juste qu'elle arrête d'avoir l'air si triste.

« On peut essayer de se déplacer par là-bas si tu veux, on les croisera peut-être sur le chemin. »

Clémentine lui avait souri comme une enfant de son âge. En parlant de son âge d'ailleurs. Lydia se sentit très bête.

« - Tu as quel âge Clémentine ?

\- J'ai 8 ans et 6 mois. Et toi ?

\- 26 ans depuis deux semaines. »

Clémentine eu un air choqué.

« Mais tu es vieeeeeille. »

Puis son visage se renfrogna.

« Oh... mais personne n'a dû te le souhaiter. Alors.. »

La petite fille s'était levée et avait fouillé dans son petit sac à dos vert. Elle en sortit une feuille et un crayon de couleur orange, elle griffonna pendant quelques secondes dessus, puis s'avança et tendit la feuille à Lydia. Un cœur orange aux contours incertains remplissait la feuille.

« Bon anniversaire Lydia ».

Un bruit fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées. Il ne faisait plus jour. Elle devait s'être assoupie quelques heures. Clémentine était toujours endormie, la respiration régulière. Hershel était là. Il déverrouilla la porte et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Lydia se leva avec difficulté. Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

« Venez, vous allez manger un peu. »

Lydia suivit l'homme aux béquilles, en titubant. Le moindre effort l'épuisait. Le long dédale de couloirs lui semblait interminable, de plus il ne faisait pas bien chaud. L'angoisse tiraillait les entrailles de Lydia. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir pleinement en sécurité.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte en fer rouge. Le vieil homme tapa trois coups distincts contre la paroi.

La porte grinça dans un horrible bruit. Un jeune homme asiatique se tenait là, et fit un hochement de tête à Lydia, il ne souriait pas comme le vieux monsieur. La porte se referma derrière eux, dans un bruit encore plus angoissant, Lydia la fixa un instant et pensa qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir facilement ici. Une odeur désagréable régnait dans l'espace. Le silence ambiant lui fit tourner la tête vers le centre de la pièce. Une table était là, et environ 8 personnes s'y tenaient.

Bon dieu. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire le poids.

Tous la fixaient, d'un air que la jeune femme ne qualifierait pas d'amical. Seule la jeune Beth, assise à côté d'une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, lui adressait un petit sourire. Lydia fit parcourir ses yeux sur toute la pièce à la recherche d'une éventuelle sortie, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Une jeune femme brune, était dans un coin, près de Beth et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle portait un pistolet à la taille. Pas très loin, contre le mur se tenait un gars à l'allure pas aimable, il tenait fermement une arbalète. Un petit garçon était assis à table, près d'un homme un peu barbu et aux cheveux bouclés. Il avait un regard dur, et la main posée tranquillement sur un flingue lui aussi.

Lydia déglutit difficilement.

Une odeur de nourriture remplissait la pièce. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. L'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles.

Hershel se racla la gorge :

« Voici Lydia. »

Les regards ne se firent pas plus sympathiques. Le vieil homme soupira faiblement, seulement Lydia l'entendit.

« Elle est faible, trop faible pour nous attaquer. On ne risque rien ».

Certains semblèrent se décrisper, mais pas la jeune femme brune, ni les deux hommes. Celui à la barbe s'avança jusqu'à elle. Lydia n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait peur.

L'homme lâcha d'une voix très froide : « Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ? »

Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner toute la contenance qu'elle n'avait pas.

« -J 'ai.. eu.. Ca fait deux mois, qu'on est en forêt, seules, toutes les deux.

\- Et avant ?

\- On était en groupe.

\- Et pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvées seules ?

\- On a dû tous se séparer. »

Lydia avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, et tout ces regards froids qui continuaient.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dû vous séparer ?»

Pourquoi ? Lydia se mit quelque peu à trembler. Pourquoi ?

Hershel se plaça un peu devant elle.

« Rick, tu vois bien qu'elle est perturbée, laisse-la manger, tu l'interrogeras après. »

Le gars à l'arbalète s'avança derrière « Rick ».

« Elle aura pt'ête le temps de nous agresser d'ici là. Si elle a survécu deux mois seule en forêt avec une gosse c'est qu'elle a des ressources. »

Lydia se sentait mal. Ce type là lui faisait particulièrement peur. Il avait l'air de n'avoir aucune forme de compassion. La jeune femme continuait de trembler.

« Pourquoi ? » Pourquoi étaient-elles parties déjà ? Sa mémoire lui faisait encore défaut. Un trou noir incapable de... Pourquoi ?

Une jeune femme noire et à dreadlocks rentra par une porte au fond. Elle portait une marmite.

Ca sentait la viande.

C'était ça l'odeur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Lydia se mit à vomir de la bile sur les chaussures d'Hershel. Elle n'entendit pas les soupirs derrière elle tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Une douleur inimaginable traversa tout son corps.

Tout lui revint d'un coup. Non pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Ses muscles se tendirent. Sa respiration devint plus forte. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher vivement d'elle. La peur s'empara de Lydia aussi sec, mais la fit bondir sur ses jambes. Elle saisit violement Hershel et l'envoya valser contre la personne qui venait vers elle. Tout s'agita dans la pièce. La peur décuplait ses forces. Elle bondit près de la table et attrapa un canif ridicule posé là, certainement destiné à la cuisine. Elle le pointa vers tout ce groupe, qui l'avait déjà mise en joue.

Acculée, elle se mit tout de même à hurler :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! »

Des visages d'incompréhension s'affichèrent par endroits. Elle répéta plus fort, à s'en briser la voix :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait putain ?! Où vous avez eu ça ?!»

Mark. Lee. Et tout les autres.

Ca faisait deux mois qu'elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser. Mais ça revenait toujours finalement. Un mois après avoir rencontré Clémentine, notre duo s'était retrouvé coincé dans une petite ville vide, mais bourrée de zombies. Un groupe avait été là et les avaient sauvées. Ce n'était que des gens perdus comme elles. Il y avait Lee, un professeur d'université à la peau ébène, âgé environ de 30 ans, une famille soudée avec Kenny, le chef de famille qui ne se laissait pas faire, et enfin un père âgé et sa fille Lyly qui restaient en retrait et les autres, que Lydia avait préféré oublier. Elles s'étaient senties en sécurité, surtout avec Lee, il semblait être le seul à avoir encore la tête sur les épaules.

Alors quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré des fermiers dans la forêt, qui proposaient à tout leur groupe un bon repas en échange de quelques bidons d'essences, ils avaient tous accepté malgré les réticences de Lyly. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils croupissaient dans un motel pourri, avec une pénurie de nourriture importante. La perspective d'un repas nourrissant et l'idée de partir, même quelques heures du motel miteux avaient étés providentielles pour tous les membres du groupe qui commençaient à perdre espoir.

Clémentine n'arrêtait pas de sourire sur le chemin menant à la ferme.

Tous les adultes étaient sur leurs gardes. Mais Clémentine et Duck, le jeune fils de Kenny, semblaient heureux. Ca faisait des semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé et bon dieu, ça faisait du bien.

La ferme était sécurisée par un petit grillage électrifié. Une plaine entourait la maison, de façon à ce que si une menace arrivait, on puisse la voir de loin.

Lydia s'était sentie bien pour la première fois depuis des mois, en surveillant les deux enfants jouer à la balançoire devant la maison. Lee et Mark, un jeune homme qui les avait rejoint quelques semaines plus tôt, étaient partis au fond de la propriété « repousser » certains rôdeurs accrochés aux barrières électriques.

Il faisait beau pour un mois d'octobre. Lydia pouvait enfin ne pas trop être sur ses gardes, elle regardait simplement les enfants jouer. Elle adorait vraiment Lee et Mark. L'ancien professeur était adorable avec Clémentine, il faisait quasiment office de figure paternelle. La petite fille passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, Lydia se sentait presque délaissée par moments, un comble !

Mark quant à lui, avait un an de plus que Lydia, étrangement ça lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de son âge, et qui était à la fac aussi. Ils pouvaient parler de leurs souvenirs communs même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même filière. C'était agréable.

Les rires de Clémentine et Duck sortirent Lydia de ses pensées. Le soleil lui réchauffait les joues.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées. Elle était juste bien.

Mais ce sentiment s'était stoppé, quand Lee était arrivé devant elle avec Mark sur le dos, qui avait la jambe dégoulinante de sang.

Elle était partie en courant dans la ferme chercher la gérante du lieu (c'était la mère des deux fermiers qui leur avaient proposé le repas), alors que le soleil commençait à chuter dans le ciel. La femme était venue rapidement avec sa trousse de secours. Elle avait ordonné à Lee de monter Mark dans une des chambres de la maison, il avait visiblement besoin de repos. Lydia avait regardé Lee d'un air angoissé. Il avait de suite compris sa crainte :

« Non il n'a pas été mordu, il est juste blessé.. »

Le professeur affichait un drôle d'air. Il semblait méfiant. Lydia ne préféra pas poser de question, et retourna voir les enfants afin de les rassurer. Elle était restée avec eux jusqu'au soir.

La « matrone » de la ferme était sortie sur le perron deux bonnes heures plus tard, après avoir soigné Mark, selon ses dires. Elle semblait très fatiguée. Elle était venue voir les enfants qui s'impatientaient et Lydia, pour leur dire que le repas était bientôt prêt. Lydia se sentit mieux, avec le ventre plein, elle allait être plus forte pour protéger Clémentine.

C'était dans la bonne humeur que tout le groupe s'était réuni autour de la table de la belle salle à manger de la ferme à la lueur des bougies. Cette salle était rustique, avec une vieille peinture verte qui décorait les murs, mais Lydia s'y sentait bien.

Mark n'était toujours pas descendu, « trop fatigué » selon la mère des deux fermiers. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave, il méritait bien un peu de repos, Lydia se dit qu'elle irait lui porter quelques tranches de ce jambon qui avait l'air délicieux, vu l'odeur qui lui provenait depuis la cuisine. Lee s'assit à côté de Lydia et de Clémentine. Il posa ses mains sur la table, puis eu un mouvement de recul. Ses mains étaient noires de crasse, ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez Clémentine.

« Où sont les toilettes ? »

Un des deux fermiers lui indiqua le couloir attenant à la salle. Lee tapota son pouce sale sur le nez de Clémentine, qui fit une bonne grosse grimace, Lydia ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Puis le professeur partit de la pièce, jurant de se dépêcher, tant il avait faim.

Une odeur délicieuse remplissait toute la pièce. La fermière sortit de la cuisine avec l'un de ses deux fils, les bras pris par de gros plats remplis de charcuterie fumante. Tous jubilaient à la vue de la nourriture.

Clémentine souriait de toutes ses dents. Le ventre de Lydia se contracta tant elle avait faim. La petite tablée applaudit la fermière et quelques rires retentirent.

Certains commencèrent à se servir. Lydia regarda vers le couloir. Lee tardait à revenir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui avait tant hâte de manger. Enfin, tant pis pour lui pensa la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger un bout de jambon (gober serait un terme plus juste), le bruit de quelqu'un dévalant les escaliers fit relever la tête de tout le monde. Lee entra dans l'encadrement de la pièce.

« NE MANGEZ PAS ! Clémentine lâche ce morceau ! C'est Mark, ils l'ont...»

Il était recouvert de sang. Des pieds à la tête.

La vue de la jeune femme se troubla, son cerveau refusant d'assimiler ce que Lee sous entendait. C'était une ferme laitière avait dit Lee plusieurs heures plus tôt. Une ferme laitière, ça ne produit pas de viande, non ?

Des cris retentirent autour d'elle.

Lydia se mit à vomir dans son assiette.

Les enfants pleuraient. Un bruit de détonation lui fit lever les yeux. Un des fermiers avait mis en joue Lee. Le deuxième menaçait le père de Lyly, un couteau près à s'enfoncer dans la gorge du vieil homme.

La mère des fermiers les regardait tous, l'air démente.

« On avait pas le choix, vous savez, il faut bien manger... Il était de bonne consistance votre ami. »

Lydia se souvint avoir reçu un coup derrière la tête après ça.

Elle s'était réveillée nauséeuse, elle ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Un néon blanc crasseux lui agressait la vue. Son crâne lui faisait un putain de mal.

« Ca va Lydia ? »

Lee l'aida à se relever. Il avait un cocard sur l'œil droit. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce qui semblait être la remise de la grange de la ferme. Une fois ses esprits repris, Lydia ne put s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Lee s'était éloigné, il était en vive discussion avec Kenny, le chef de famille. Sa femme et son fils, Duck, n'étaient pas dans la pièce.

Clémentine était alors venue se loger contre la jeune femme, ne sachant pas quoi dire, c'était sa façon de la consoler. Elle n'avait jamais réellement vu Lydia pleurer, elle l'entendait seulement parfois tard dans la nuit, au motel. Mais de la voir ainsi, la petite fille se sentit vraiment impuissante. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit :

« Lee va nous sortir de là, Lydia. » La jeune femme avait continué de pleurer, elle avait simplement resserré sa main osseuse contre celle de Clémentine.

Un plan avait été élaboré pour sortir de là. Une grille d'aération pouvait les faire accéder à la porte de l'autre côté. Seulement, aucun adulte ne pouvait y passer. Kenny proposa que Clémentine y aille. Lydia était rentrée dans une colère noire, et avait failli se jeter sur lui pour le défigurer. Lee et Lyly s'étaient mis à deux pour la retenir.

Rien n'allait, tous étaient à bout. Clémentine finit par se glisser dans la grille malgré la cohue. Tous arrêtèrent de suite leurs chamailleries et attendirent, anxieux. Les minutes étaient aussi longues que des heures pour Lydia. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Clémentine, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Le craquement de la porte les fit se lever tout d'un coup . La porte s'ouvrit sur Clémentine, Lee et Kenny la félicitèrent affectueusement. Lydia n'eut le temps de rien dire. L'expression de Lee avait changé. Il faisait nuit, et il y a avait de l'orage. Seuls les éclaires illuminaient par moments l'intérieur de la grange. Lydia se retenait de se mettre à pleurer à nouveau. Un seul faux pas et ils étaient foutus.

Kenny fit signe à tout le petit groupe.

« On va à la maison. »

Lyly leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement elle s'apprêtait à balancer une remarque acerbe.

« Putain Lyly, je récupère mon gosse et ma femme, et on se tire de chez ces tarés. Et c'est pas une proposition. »

« Et Mark? » avait lâché Lydia d'une voix blanche.

Personne n'avait su quoi répondre.

Tout le petit groupe était sorti sans bruit de la grange. Il pleuvait des cordes, et cela les empêchaient de voir à plus de 5 mètres. Mais un bruit caractéristique hérissa le dos de Lydia. Des grognements. Autour d'eux. Sans aucune raison, il semblait que l'orage ait fait sortir les zombies de la forêt.

Lee parla d'une voix faible :

« On se rapproche de la maison , j'entre avec Kenny. Vous, vous restez dehors. Et si je vous hurle de partir, vous partez, compris ? »

Tout le petit groupe hocha la tête.

Le souffle de Lydia se fit plus court. Les laisser ? Partir seule dans la forêt ? La jeune femme senti une petite main se glisser dans la tienne.

« Je reste avec toi » murmura Clémentine.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et battait avec le vent et la pluie. La lumière était éteinte. Lydia n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Tous se plaquèrent contre le sol. Lee tendit à Lydia un couteau plutôt effrayant dont elle se saisit immédiatement.

« Courage Lydia. »

Puis il s'engouffra dans la maison avec précaution suivi de près par Kenny. Lydia était celle la plus proche de la porte, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'avancer légèrement, tremblante, afin qu'un de ses yeux puisse voir l'intérieur de l'entrée.

« RECULEZ OU JE LE SAIGNE. »

Les tremblements de Lydia se firent plus fort. La fermière était là et elle tenait Duck entre ses mains, un couteau près de la gorge de l'enfant. Lee tentait de résonner la femme, tandis que Kenny semblait sur le point de se jeter sur elle. La lumière était éteinte, seuls les éclaires lui permettait de voir la scène glaçante qui se jouait. Quelque chose bougea en haut de la cage d'escalier, une forme rampante, qui dévalait petit à petit les marches. La fermière, dos à la menace et occupée à hurler, ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte.

Lydia sentit un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge. C'était Mark, avec les deux jambes coupées qui rampait. Son visage gris et tuméfié, tordu par des grognements, semblait avoir perdu toute trace d'humanité. Elle attrapa la main de Clémentine, qu'elle serra le plus fort possible.

Lee avait vu Mark. Sa main s'était mise légèrement à trembler. Il restait cependant fixé sur la fermière qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Duck. Mark (Lydia se refusait à l'appeler autrement après tout ces moments passés avec lui) n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la fermière.

Lee lança un regard à Kenny et tout deux hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête. Lydia savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Un bain de sang. La fermière continuait de monologuer sur les nombreuses souffrance qu'elle allait faire subir à l'enfant si ils approchaient seulement d'un pas.

Mark n'était plus qu'à un mètre.

Lee tourna la tête vers l'ombre où se cachaient Lydia et le petit groupe se survivants. Il baissa très légèrement la tête et ouvrit imperceptiblement les lèvres.

« Courez »

Lydia entendit des cris qui lui déchirèrent les tympans alors qu'elle courait main dans la main avec Clémentine, le couteau que lui avait donné Lee dans l'autre . Ses jambes martelaient le sol le plus vite possible. Son cerveau était incapable de réfléchir, il fallait juste courir vers la forêt. Fuir les cris, les grognements et les coups de feu.

C'était il y a deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle avait abandonné les autres. Deux mois qu'elle essayait de ne pas y penser, de ne pas pleurer devant Clémentine. Deux mois qu'elle avait d'avantage peur des humains que des rôdeurs.

Lydia lâcha son ridicule couteau devant les survivants de la prison et fondit en larmes en s'écroulant sur le sol. Minable, elle était minable, jamais elle n'arriverait à protéger la petite fille. Tous affichaient un visage surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient vécus pour que cette jeune femme ait une réaction pareille devant de la viande?

Hershel s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui était secouée de sanglots. Il se tourna vers Michonne, toujours abasourdie, sa marmite fumante entre les bras.

« Tu veux bien sortir ça d'ici ? »

La jeune femme noire hocha la tête. Rick affichait une mine préoccupée et regarda Lori du coin de l'œil. Il se dit que, visiblement, vivre sans un groupe dehors semblait voué à l'échec. Il se tourna vers Daryl, qui regardait la jeune fille en larmes d'un œil vide. Puis il se tourna vers Hershel :

« Occupe toi d'elle avec Carol, une fois qu'elle sera revenue de sa ronde. Moi et Daryl allons l'interroger plus précisement après ».

Le vieil homme soupira, puis tapota doucement le dos de Lydia. Il fit signe à ses deux filles de l'aider pour la relever.

Il allait avoir du travail.

* * *

**Et voilà, après des mois à ramer, à vous faire patienter, à me faire patienter, j'ai enfin finalisé ce chapitre 5, oh miraaaacle !**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je me suis éloignée du jeu sur certains points, mais j'ai voulu garder pas mal d'éléments car c'est une partie du jeu que j'ai trouvé plus que percutante ! Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai très envie de reviews après des mois sans poster pour le coup ! Ha ! Je veux tout savoir !**

**Autre élément : je sais que mon titre peut vous sembler curieux (de même que la citation de début) mais un de mes réalisateurs préférés est décédé le 31 Aout. C'était Wes Craven, le maître de l'horreur. Scream reste mon film de référence (même dans mes études cinématographiques hé oui), alors c'était une façon comme une autre de lui rendre hommage. Le titre est une phrase que le meurtrier énonce à sa victime, et la citation, ben je vous le dit pas, vous regarderez !**

**Pour moi ces deux phrases en disent beaucoup sur la façon d'élaborer des personnages et leur histoire, et le contexte de ce chapitre me semblait approprié. (Je glisserais certainement d'autres hommages dans futurs chapitres, pour les amateurs de Craven.)**

**Merci pour les reviews précédentes, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi, merci à la team Epidémie d'être super cool comme toujours et merci à Epo d'avoir corrigé une grosse partie de ce chapitre (je n'ai pas eu le cœur de t'envoyer le reste avec tes soucis informatiques.)**

**Je vous bise fort.**


End file.
